imMortal love
by Ghostpen94
Summary: "El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman... el tiempo es eternidad"-William Shakespeare- Cinco países cuyas vidas cambiaron drásticamente por la aparición de cinco mujeres extraordinarias que cambiaron la historia de cada uno de ellos para siempre. Varias parejas.
1. Un amour céleste (Un amor celestial)

~Oui, avec l'aide de Dieu, je serai au paradis~

(Si, con la ayuda de Dios, estaré en el paraíso)

Sus pasos resonaron contra las paredes de un amplio recinto, grande y majestuoso. Esa chica había llamado la atención de todos al entrar a la habitación. Para sus 17 años, Jeanne d'Arc ya era una chica extraordinaria. Su fama había crecido en los últimos años, muchos veían en ella a una santa y le atribuían poderes sobrenaturales. Esto había llamado la atención del rey quien, vestido con ropa sencilla, la llamó a su presencia para comprobar si era cierto que ella era una enviada de Dios.

Jeanne entró en la sala que se encontraba llena de espectadores. En el trono se encontraba un impostor vestido con la ropa del rey y detrás de él se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules que se notaba cansado y adolorido por la guerra. Cuando el rey impostor le dijo que se arrodillara ante él, la chica negó suavemente con la cabeza y su mirada se dirigió a los presentes. Caminó lentamente hacia el rey disfrazado e hizo una reverencia frente a él. El monarca la felicitó y se dirigió al trono recibiendo la corona del impostor.

El rey Carlos VII, un monarca que había perdido toda esperanza de vencer a Inglaterra en la guerra de los cien años, observaba impresionado a la joven que se arrodilló frente a él una vez que se sentó en el trono.

Todos la observaban pero nadie lo hacía con tanto interés como el joven de cabello rubio que se encontraba de pie detrás del trono de su rey. Sus ojos azules recorrieron la figura de la joven. Cabello rubio corto, resplandeciente como el sol, sonrosadas mejillas como los pétalos de una rosa y de aspecto delicado, muy hermosa sin duda, pero fue hasta el momento en que ella levantó la mirada del suelo que le quitó el aliento a Francia.

Sus ojos, esos resplandecientes orbes de un extraño tono verde azulado, reflejaban seguridad, confianza y pasión. Su suave voz resonó segura en la habitación cuando le aseguró al rey que Dios la había enviado para ayudarlo y que fuera coronado en la catedral de Reims.

Varias risas se escucharon cuando la joven terminó de hablar, muchos encontraron ridículo el hecho de que esa chica, una humilde campesina, pudiera ayudar en la guerra, sobre todo contra los ingleses. Era una locura. La joven se mantuvo serena y firme mientras todos reían a su alrededor, ella seguía con la mirada clavada en el rey. Francis estaba sorprendido, deslumbrado por esa chica única por lo que un sonrojo atacó las mejillas de la nación cuando los orbes verdes azulados se impactaron contra sus ojos azules con la fuerza de una bola de demolición. Ella lo miraba fijamente, como si pudiera leer su mente y pudiera darse cuenta de que el corazón de Francia latía desbocado, golpeando el pecho del rubio sin piedad.

El rey calló las risas con un gesto. Él pensaba que quizás Jeanne no era una enviada por Dios, sino por el diablo. Quizás lo que ella en realidad quería era derrocar desde adentro a su ejército por lo que le dijo que sería cuestionada y examinada por los clérigos eruditos de Poitier. Un par de guardias escoltaron a la chica a la torre donde se encontraban los eruditos. Francis caminó detrás de ellos atraído hacia ella de manera magnética. Subieron lentamente por una escalera de caracol hecha de piedra

Jeanne caminaba al frente del grupo y lanzaba discretas miradas al francés que no podía apartar su mirada de ella. La miraba como un ciego que ve el mundo por primera vez. Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la torre se encontraron con tres ancianos que estaban escribiendo libros. En esa habitación circular con tres finos pupitres para cada uno de los ancianos, solo se escuchaba el rasgueo de las plumas sobre los pergaminos. Francis les explicó lo que había pasado y ellos no encontraron ningún problema en examinarla. Cada uno le hizo preguntas realmente complicadas, incluso la nación desconocía algunas pero la chica contestó todas y cada una de las preguntas sin titubeos. Su seguridad dejó al ojiazul completamente deslumbrado y sorprendido.

Finalmente ellos concluyeron que la chica era pura e inocente. Una vez que regresaron a la habitación del trono, ya había pasado más de medio día. Toda esta demora impacientaba a la joven quien le aseguró al indeciso monarca que le quedaba poco más de un año de vida y que en ese tiempo debían hacer muchas cosas.

Esa revelación hizo que el corazón de Francia se detuviera. El escuchar tan espeluznante declaración con su suave voz llena de seguridad lo dejó helado. Ella no podía estar hablando en serio, simplemente no podía. El miedo de perder a tan maravillosa y celestial joven le carcomió el alma, debía evitar que su predicción se cumpliera, ella debía ser feliz y vivir mucho años a su lado.

El rey Carlos se convenció de que esa era una oportunidad prácticamente única por lo que le pidió dos días para reunir a un ejército. Mientras el rey convocaba a una audiencia con sus consejeros, ella decidió dar una vuelta por el palacio para distraerse hasta el momento de la batalla. Se movía con una gracia casi hipnótica hacia uno de los balcones del palacio. Francia no dudó en seguirla, quería hablar con ella, quería escuchar su voz y ver sus ojos de nuevo.

-Ahm… bonjour, madeimoselle-la saludó parándose al lado de la joven. Se sintió desfallecer de emoción cuando su mirada se cruzó de nuevo con la de ella- Soy Francis Bonnefoy, es un placer conocerle-le ofreció su mano con una amplia sonrisa

-Bonjour Monsieur-dijo ella con su suave voz y el mayor se estremeció débilmente-Me llamo Jeanne d'Arc, es un placer el hecho de que el Señor todopoderoso me otorgue el honor de conocerlo-estrechó su mano.

En cuanto ambas manos hicieron contacto, un suave cosquilleo recorrió la mano de la nación. Era como un calor desconocido que embargó todo su ser hasta su corazón por lo que sonrió tiernamente. El ojiazul le comentó acerca de lo impresionado que se había sentido cuando ella reconoció al rey falso. Jeanne le aseguró que era Dios quien guiaba todos y cada uno de sus pasos. Francis estaba impresionado por su fe, sabía que esa chica haría cosas grandiosas, lo que nunca pensó era en el precio que ella pagaría por todo eso.

Después de platicar y conocerse, Jeanne le pidió que fuera a una capilla consagrada a Santa Catalina y que buscara una espada que se encontraba enterrada detrás del altar. Francis encontró muy extraña esta petición, estaba confundido ya que, hasta donde sabía por lo que le había comentado ella, la chica nunca había estado en esa capilla. Llamó a varios guardias y los envió al lugar asignado a buscar la espada.

Siguieron platicando y conociéndose otro rato mientras esperaban el regreso de los guardias. El rubio estaba encantado con la chica, le sorprendía su tenacidad y confianza además de sentirse orgulloso de ella al haber decidido cortar su cabello para parecer un hombre. Un par de horas después, los guardias regresaron y, efectivamente, habían encontrado la espada ahí. Esa chica no dejaba de sorprender a la nación.

Francis tomó la espada, que estaba vieja y oxidada, llena de polvo y tierra antes de ponerla sobre las delicadas manos de la rubia. En cuanto el metal hizo contacto con las manos de ella, la espada comenzó a brillar como si fuera nueva. El óxido caía de ella cual polvo revelando una reluciente y hermosa espada.

Sin lugar a dudas, ella había sido escogida por Dios.

Jeanne mandó hacer un estandarte de seda blanco salpicado con flores de Liz con la imagen del Redentor. Francis estaba preocupado por su bienestar por lo que le entregó una armadura con la intención de protegerla del destino que le aguardaba. Una vez que tuvo todo, la Pucelle guió al ejército francés hacia Orleans. Ésta sería su batalla más recordada.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar.


	2. La doncella de Orleans

Los ingleses habían construido una gran muralla de piedra de nueve metros reforzada con poderosas torres para sitiar Orleans. Inglaterra estaba completamente seguro de que no se encontraría con ningún obstáculo para obtener la victoria de esa guerra. Sin embargo, hubo algo que la personificación inglesa con apariencia de 19 años, no tomó en cuenta.

Jeanne d'Arc marchaba al frente del ejército francés hacia la ciudad de Orleans que se había convertido en lo que muchos creían, una fortaleza impenetrable. Una vez que se encontró frente a la imponente muralla principal, gritó a los cuatro vientos:

"El Rey de los cielos os envía por mí, la Pucelle, orden y aviso para que abandonéis y regreséis a vuestro país. Si no lo hacéis, lanzaré contra vosotros un grito de guerra que será recordado eternamente"

Francia temblaba de emoción al ver su firmeza y seguridad. Arthur la miró desde lo alto de la muralla, sumamente confundido. ¿Una chica? ¿De todas las armas secretas que hubiera podido utilizar el francés? Había escogido a una chica.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del británico quién se negó a rendirse por lo que la chica se lanzó a la batalla con un grito de guerra. El francés estaba sorprendido, profundamente sorprendido y se apresuró a seguirla junto con el resto de los soldados.

Los ingleses lanzaban flechas a diestra y siniestra. Francis, al ver como las flechas se dirigían hacia ella, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para protegerla con su escudo. La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de ordenar el ataque de la fortaleza principal cuando de pronto, Jeanne comenzó a escalar la gran muralla.

Arthur estaba impresionado, incluso contra su voluntad y quizás estaba algo asustado, nunca había visto algo así. Sus hombres caían bajo el demoledor ataque francés y todo se debía a esa chica. Ella era quien llevaba el estandarte que guiaba a todos.

Después de pronunciar algunas maldiciones en su idioma, tomó un arco y una flecha para correr hacia una de las torres. Su objetivo: Jeanne d'Arc. Tensó la cuerda y apuntó, ella había demostrado ser un peligro para la victoria inglesa y por ello debía ser eliminada. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, soltó la cuerda.

La flecha cortó el aire al ser disparada a gran velocidad contra la joven, impactándose en su pecho.

En lo que dura un segundo, el corazón del ojiazul se detuvo. Casi pudo ver en cámara lenta como la flecha hacía contacto con la chica y esta caía desde lo alto del muro. La adrenalina y el miedo le carcomían el corazón mientras corría hacia ella mientras su nombre salía de su boca en forma de grito.

Logró llegar a tiempo y la atrapó antes de que se impactara contra el suelo y se apresuró a protegerla con su escudo de la lluvia de flechas británicas.

-Jeanne, chérie…-murmuró el mayor antes de cargarla y comenzó a correr para sacarla del campo de batalla lo más rápido posible.

-Merci…-murmuró la joven con una suave sonrisa colocando su mano en la mejilla de la asustada nación-pero no es necesario que vosotros me alejéis de la batalla, Monsieur, me encuentro bien, recordad que nuestro Señor Todopoderoso me protege en todo momento.

Ante el asombro del ojiazul, la joven se arrancó la saeta del pecho y bajó de los brazos del galo cuando las trompetas tocaron la retirada.

-¡No podemos rendirnos ahora, Monsieur-le dijo ella con una sonrisa y tomando su reluciente espada antes de lanzarse al ataque una vez más.

-Pero chérie…-gritó el francés preocupado por su bienestar

Francis estaba impresionado de que, aun herida, ella continuara luchando. Se veía tan frágil y débil pero en realidad era una valiente leona. Una mujer dispuesta a todo y eso enamoraba al francés.

La batalla se extendió un poco más, Arthur fulminó con la mirada a la rubia, ella era la que representaba el espíritu y la esperanza de un ejército que él había considerado derrotado. Podía ver a su propio ejército caer ante la ferocidad de la chica, por más flechas que lanzaran, no lograban detener el avance francés.

Finalmente, los pocos sobrevivientes huyeron y Arthur tuvo que rendirse no sin antes lanzar una mirada fría a Francis y a la chica. La voz de la Pucelle se escuchó en todo el campo de batalla.

-¡La victoria es nuestra!-gritó Jeanne ondeando el estandarte de la flor de lis en lo alto de la fortaleza.

Francia se acercó al inglés con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Parece que en esta ocasión gané yo, mon ami-dijo alegremente esperando ver al ojiverde enojado, herido, derrotado, sin embargo el ojiverde comenzó a reír, primero suavemente y luego con más fuerza. Era una risa fría y cínica.

-No celebres mucho, wine bastard- murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa mirándolo a los ojos-Puedes ganar las batallas que quieras pero yo seré quien gane esta guerra y lo haré deshaciéndome de la linda doncella-los ojos del menor se dirigieron hacia Jeanne quien ondeaba su estandarte para animar a los soldados a la siguiente batalla.

La seguridad en la voz del británico heló la sangre del mayor y su corazón se detuvo embargado por el miedo

-Tendrás que hacerlo sobre mi frío cadáver, Arthur!-le espetó el francés fulminandolo con la mirada. Debía detener al británico, costara lo que costara-¡Guardias! ¡Arréstenlo!

-En algún momento te distraerás... y ella será mía...-sentenció con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras llegaban algunos de los soldados con varias cuerdas para atarlo.

El miedo caló al galo hasta los huesos y miró de nuevo a la chica que corría hacia el bastión al frente del ejército. Sonrió débilmente, ella era fuerte y no se dejaría capturar, sin embargo, Jeanne había asegurado que iba a morir en un poco más de un mes.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Arthur...- dijo el mayor regresando su mirada al inglés pero éste había golpeado a los soldados, los había atado y amordazado cuando el ojiazul se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente, el francés se acercó al borde de la torre para ver como Inglaterra corría por los pasillos de la fortaleza para salir por la puerta este del lugar y huía en un caballo perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Francis suspiró y caminó hacia Jeanne, debía protegerla, debía cuidarla con su vida si era necesario.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	3. La fin

La rubia entró a la ciudad de Orleans entre vítores y aplausos mientras las campanas de la catedral sonaban. Francis caminaba a su lado. Les ofrecieron asilo en la catedral a todos. Mientras trataban a los heridos y enterraban a los muertos, Jeanne pidió que curaran su herida en el pecho. Una de las enfermeras del pueblo se la llevó a una habitación aparte para hacerlo mientras Francis esperaba afuera. Una vez que la mujer salió, él entró.

-Oh mon chérie Jeanne-dijo con una amplia sonrisa al verla-Qué valor y qué hazaña. ¡El día de hoy será contado a las generaciones futuras por muchos años!

-Merci, monsieur-respondió ella con una suave sonrisa- pero el crédito de la batalla de hoy no es mío, es del altísimo que habita en los cielos.

Francis la miró encantado por su devoción y le dijo que los aldeanos de Orleans querían prepararle un gran banquete pero ella se rehusó, solo pidió cinco rebanadas de pan mojadas en vino y agua. La nación estaba asombrada por su humildad por lo que decidió ignorar el banquete para comer lo mismo que ella.

-Vaya, no sabía que a vos también le agradase el pan remojado en vino y agua, monsieur-comentó la chica mientras el resto de los soldados estaban probando los manjares que Orleans tenía para ofrecer

-Claro, me encanta-mintió comiendo un poco tratando de ocultar su mueca de asco pero al parecer no lo hizo bien porque Jeanne comenzó a reír suavemente. Su risa era dulce y melodiosa

-Es muy lindo de vuestra parte, monsieur-comentó ella con una suave sonrisa-espero que perdone mi atrevimiento pero no he podido evitar darme cuenta de que sois diferente a los demás…

La nación se atragantó con el pan ante las palabras de la chica, mientras ella le daba palmadas en la espalda, el miedo le caló hasta los huesos. ¿Debía rebelarle su verdadera identidad? Bueno… ella confiaba en él y él confiaba en ella ¿no?

-Ehm… oui-dijo con voz temblorosa-Soy diferente al resto porque… yo soy Francia

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa ante esa revelación pero una dulce sonrisa se extendió por su boca.

-Lo sabía…-dijo suavemente y puso una mano en la mejilla ajena. El ojiazul estaba triste pensando en que la joven se alejaría de él pero pasó todo lo contrario ya que la rubia lo abrazó-No temas… J'ai combattu pour vous…

El corazón de Francia latió de felicidad ante esa simple frase.

Aunque obsesionado por el sueño de su coronación, el rey Carlos había vuelto a sus vacilaciones por lo que la Doncella de Orleans, título que se había ganado luego de la batalla, le suplicó que partiera cuanto antes a Reims para que tomara la corona. Solo así se consolidaría la unidad de Francia y se burlarían las pretensiones de Inglaterra. En el camino a Reims pasaba por ciudades ocupadas por el enemigo, pero Jeanne no conocía el miedo.

-¡Avanzad sin temor!-gritó ondeando su pendón siempre en lo más peligroso de las batallas- ¡Todo saldrá bien!

No habían pasado ni cinco meses cuando Juana presidió la coronación del rey Carlos en un espléndido complejo en la ciudad de Reims, sin embargo, luego de su coronación, Carlos VII pensó que ya no le era tan necesaria la Doncella y en lugar de escuchar sus ruegos para que marchara a París, él prefirió escuchar a sus consejeros celosos. A pesar de todo, Jeanne continuaba al frente de las fuerzas reales, las cuales tomaban una ciudad tras otra. Arthur estaba más que furioso y asustado, debía eliminarla a como diera lugar o perdería la guerra. Una vez que llegaron a París, que se encontraba ocupada por los ingleses, Arthur dirigió todas sus flechas hacia la chica hasta que finalmente logró herirla en uno de sus muslos.

-Liberar París será más difícil de lo que pensé…-dijo la rubia mientras Francis vendaba con mucho cuidado su muslo- Pero quédese tranquilo, monsieur France

-Estoy tranquilo-le dijo una vez que terminó y besó la mano de la chica delicadamente-Je t'aime, Jeanne…-murmuró causando el sonrojo de la joven que sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

En la pascua de 1430, las voces sobrenaturales de dijeron a la rubia que sería apresada por el enemigo. Cuando Francis se enteró se volvió muy paranoico tratando de protegerla de todo sin embargo, por más que quisiera, no podía atarla por lo que ella seguía a la vanguardia del ataque.

-Jeanne… tengo miedo…-le murmuró en una de las tantas caminatas nocturnas que compartían- Si te pasara algo malo, me moriría…

-Pero, France, va a pasar, lo sé-dijo la chica abrazándolo. De nuevo la seguridad en su voz golpeó el corazón del francés sin piedad por lo que la abrazó temblando de miedo y besó su cabeza con amor.

Su mayor miedo se hizo realidad cuando, en un combate reñido en el puente levadizo de Compiègne la rodearon los ingleses y los borgoñones. Francis trató de abrirse paso para llegar a ella mientras gritaba su nombre con desesperación pero no podía hacer nada, eran demasiados. Cada latido de su corazón dolía por el miedo al ver como la hacían prisionera. Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del ojiazul al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del británico a lo lejos.

Por más voces que dio Francia para que alguien ayudara a salvarla, nadie movió un dedo por la chica, ni el rey ni los jueces eclesiásticos, ni nadie. Un dolor insoportable se alojó en el corazón de la nación. Debía ir a rescatarla solo. De esta forma, aquella campesina analfabeta de 19 años se encontró sola y abandonada frente a un tribunal sin abogado ni testigos, sin defensa, sin esperanza.

En todos los mordaces juicios, Arthur escuchaba sorprendido todas sus respuestas oculto entre la audiencia, ella demostraba una fe que no flaqueaba ante las amenazas de tortura ni la pena de muerte. Ella seguía firme y no vaciló ni una sola vez. El británico comenzó a preguntarse si no hacía mal en juzgarla, después de todo, la firmeza en su voz lo hacía dudar de si estaba en lo correcto. Pero no le dio tiempo de rectificar porque los sacerdotes fallaron en su contra.

Poco tiempo después, a pesar de todos los intentos fallidos del francés por salvarla, la joven, vestida de hombre salió de su celda hacia el cementerio de St. Owen para escuchar su sentencia entre una multitud de habitantes de Ruán y gran cantidad de soldados ingleses. A la cautiva se le leyó un sermón instándole a arrepentirse pero ella se negó firmemente por lo que se le entregó un documento para que firmara su sentencia. Ella colocó una marca al pie del escrito. Después de esto, la condujeron de regreso a su celda. Arthur, muerto de curiosidad, la visitó esa noche.

-Estoy impresionado, realmente impresionado-le dijo desde afuera de la celda- ¿Cómo es que, aun estando al borde de que te torturen o te maten, sigues tan firme en tu fe?

-Es porque digo la verdad, monsieur-dijo ella suavemente mirando a los ojos del inglés. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al encontrarse escaneado por esa segura mirada- Monsieur, ¿sería tan amable de permitirme escuchar la misa de mañana?

-¿Quieres escuchar la misa?-preguntó sorprendiéndose de nuevo de que no pidiera su libertad o alguna otra cosa. Realmente era extraordinaria- De acuerdo, pero deberás usar un vestido ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando la chica asintió, el inglés se apiadó de ella y pidió que le entregaran un hermoso vestido para que no pecara más. Con una reverencia se despidió de ella y se fue muy impactado por esa joven. Lo que no sabía era que en la noche, los guardias robarían su vestido por lo que al día siguiente se presentó como hombre para la misa. Arthur, molesto porque pensó que había rechazado su regalo, no protestó cuando la declararon hereje y bruja cuando ella reveló que había vuelto a escuchar voces sobrenaturales.

-¿Has escuchado voces de nuevo?-le preguntó el británico cruzándose de brazos

- Oui, avec l'aide de Dieu, je serai au paradis-respondió firmemente antes de mirar a su juez- ¡Obispo, muero por tu culpa!

El 30 de mayo de 1431 mientras la preparaban para la ejecución, Arthur caminaba preocupado por las calles de Ruan cuando de pronto, una sombra lo atacó, era nada más y nada menos que Francis

-¡Déjala ir, maldito!-gritó furioso atacando al menor con su espada. Estaba muy delgado y pálido. Grandes ojeras enmarcaban su rostro y su cabello lucía débil y seco. Todo eso le estaba causando una agonía insoportable. El ojiverde le devolvió el ataque tumbándolo fácilmente al suelo, realmente estaba muy débil- Te lo suplico Arthur, por lo que más quieras, no le hagas daño…

El mayor cayó de rodillas frente al británico llorando amargamente con las manos en el rostro, no podía con el dolor y el miedo que se encontraban en su interior. El menor le dijo que no podía hacer nada por lo que el francés comenzó a llorar con más fuerza cuando de pronto escucharon unas trompetas

-¡Jeanne!-gritaron ambos. El francés se puso de pie y ambos corrieron hacia la plaza principal donde había comenzado la hoguera. La multitud no les permitía acercarse. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por las mejillas de Francia mientras trataba de abrirse paso, era mucha gente. Por más que trataban de pasar, no podían. Los gritos y las plegarias de la chica quedarían grabados en sus mentes por el resto de la eternidad-¡JEANNE! ¡JEANNE!

La silenciosa muchedumbre escuchaba aterrada. El corazón de Arthur se removió al escuchar sus ruegos, esto no debió haber pasado, todo era su culpa, se había cegado por el odio y los deseos de victoria. Varias lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Inglaterra mientras golpeaba a los miembros de la audiencia para pasar. El horror caló a ambas naciones cuando un último y fuerte grito resonó en todo el lugar

-¡Jesús!-gritó Jeanne d'Arc con su último aliento.

Un fuerte grito de dolor se escuchó entre la multitud, Francis se había dejado caer de rodillas llorando como nunca lo había hecho y como nunca lo haría. Sentía su corazón vacío, sin vida, sentía que ya no había nada más por qué vivir. Arthur miró el humo que se elevaba hacia el cielo y pareció que tomaba la forma de una paloma. Cayó de rodillas completamente asombrado y horrorizado

-¡Estamos perdidos!-gritó a los cuatro vientos-¡Hemos quemado a una santa!

La multitud se dispersó dejando a ambas naciones en el suelo, una gritando de dolor rasgando su garganta con cada uno de sus gritos y la otra con una mirada horrorizada sin poder siquiera respirar. Cuando el humo se desvaneció, Arthur se puso de pie y recolectó las cenizas en una caja de madera.

-Lo siento, Francis, en verdad…-dijo hincándose a su lado y entregándole la caja sintiéndose completamente miserable- Sé que nunca recibiré tu perdón, pero en verdad estoy muy apenado por lo que pasó…

El ojiazul tomo la caja llorando en silencio y poniéndose de pie, caminó lentamente, como en trance, hacia el río Sena

-Jeanne… ma chére Jeanne-murmuró con voz ronca de tanto gritar e inclinándose puso la caja en el río- Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours…

El río se llevó las cenizas alejándola de Francia el cual, con una última lágrima, la dejó ir…

* * *

Le Mai 17 2013

Querido Diario

Parece que mi deseo se volvió realidad, hoy volví a verte mi adorada Jeanne… pero esta vez… te dejaré ir…

Sé feliz…

Pourtant, je vous aime toujours…

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

*El título está en francés, no es error ortográfico

J'ai combattu pour vous-Yo combatiré por usted

Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours- Te amo y siempre lo haré

Pourtant, je vous aime toujours…-Sin embargo aún te amo

Ahora los comentarios

LadyLoba- Gracias por leer y por tu comentario

Piero- jeje gracias, lo se, soy lo máximo

Nymeria- Sé que no querías que se muriera pero así está en la historia...

Este fic no termina aqui, faltan cuatro naciones. Próximo capítulo: España...


	4. Un amor no correspondido

"El amor mantenía sus voluntades unidas… muchos trataron de separarlos, pero ellos estaban resueltos a no disentir"

En una ciudad de nombre vibrante llamada Madrigal de las Altas Torres, nació una princesa el 22 de abril de 1451, una mujer ilustre que cambiaría la vida de una nación para siempre. Era la hija del segundo matrimonio del rey Juan II de Castilla. Su suave y melodioso llanto la atención de la servidumbre.

Todos querían conocer a la recién nacida, excepto un joven de 15 años, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Junto a él se encontraba su hermano, un joven de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdiazules. Aunque no se notara, ellos eran la representación de la España en vías de unificarse y de Portugal respectivamente.

João miraba a su hermano menor quien estaba molesto porque la niña representaba la unión permanente de los reyes de ambas naciones. El portugués suspiró, antes se llevaba bien con el español pero diferentes conflictos los habían distanciado.

Aun recordaba el enojo del menor cuando el rey Juan había dejado a su primera esposa, María de Aragón y al hijo de ambos, Enrique, para casarse con Isabel. La boda de los reyes había sido un momento muy incómodo para las dos naciones y ahora Antonio estaba haciendo berrinche porque el nacimiento de la pequeña Isabel mataba las esperanzas de divorcio que el español aun tenía.

-¿Entonces no queréis ver a la niña y a Su majestad?-preguntó el mayor finalmente

-No quiero- respondió España- ve a ver a vuestra reina, no os detengo

-Venga ya, Antonio-dijo el portugués cansado por la actitud de su hermano con respecto a la reina. Tomó su brazo y lo jaló hacia la habitación real. A pesar de que el español opuso resistencia, finalmente entraron entre empujones y maldiciones.

La reina se encontraba acostada en la cama mientras los sanadores la revisaban. A su lado se encontraba la cunita de madera ricamente tallada. Ambas naciones se acercaron para ver el interior, uno curioso y el otro muy desconfiado. Una pequeña niña de rubios cabellos y mejillas sonrojadas dormía profundamente. João acarició suavemente la mejilla de la criatura durmiente con una suave sonrisa en los labios

-Es muy linda ¿no crees Antonio?-preguntó el mayor pasando una mano por los cabellos dorados de la princesa

El español miraba aun con desconfianza a la menor pero suspiró y acarició su redondeada mejilla con suavidad. Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios de la niña y los ojos verdes de español se abrieron por la sorpresa. Parecía tener una conexión con Isabel.

-Hazlo de nuevo-le dijo el portugués sorprendido y España volvió a acariciar la mejilla de la rubia sorprendido al ver que ésta volvía a sonreír-Creo que le agradas…

-Si… creo que si…-respondió suavemente

Ambas naciones vieron crecer lentamente a la princesa. Aquella niña de cabello dorado como los rayos del sol, de gran corazón, ágil entendimiento y voluntad indomable atraía la atención del ojiverde que la observaba jugar en los amplios jardines del palacio.

-Isabel, comportaos, recordad que sois una princesa-le dijo su nodriza, una mujer regordeta que corría detrás de la niña. Isabel traía un vaporoso vestido, muy grande para sus tres años. El verla correr mientras se tambaleaba con ese vestido tan vaporoso hacía entretenía al castaño.

-Sí, así es… la princesa Isabel se casará con el príncipe Fernando de Aragón-dijo una voz en el cuarto de al lado. Antonio reconoció la voz del rey y suspiró. Pobre niña, tan pequeña y ya la habían comprometido, pero así se manejaba en esa región así que no importaba mucho.

Sin embargo, nadie podría imaginar que, a tan corta edad, Isabel perdería a su amado padre. El rey Juan murió un par de meses después de comprometerla con Fernando. Tiempo después vio a su madre sumergirse en el crepúsculo de la melancolía por lo que la corona de Castilla pasó a su hermanastro Enrique IV.

Mientras ella aprendía las artes como la poesía y la pintura, su hermano Alfonso, dos años menor que ella, también sintió la decaída de su madre por la muerte del rey.

-Antonio…-lo llamó la reina quien estaba en otra de sus depresiones. Cuando el español entró en los aposentos de la reina, ésta puso a la pequeña Isabel de cuatro años en sus brazos- Cuídala por favor…

-Pero…-sin embargo su queja quedó ahogada por un suave llanto proveniente de la menor, al parecer tenía hambre- Bien…

El ojiverde se llevó a la menor a la cocina donde le dio de comer. La pequeña era encantadora y muy risueña por lo que rápidamente ganó el aprecio de la futura nación.

Pronto comenzaron a convivir más, era común verlos jugar en los jardines o comer juntos en el comedor, Isabel también se encariñó con el español y cada vez que la regañaban, corría hacia el ojiverde llorando para que él la consolara. João notó un cambio en el humor y la personalidad del menor ya que pronto, España comenzó a sonreír más y se interesó más en cuidar a los niños cosa que antes no le atraía en lo absoluto y todo era gracias a la pequeña Isabel.

Los años pasaban rápido por lo que, cuando Isabel cumplió los nueve años, su hermanastro rompió su compromiso con Fernando para comprometerla con Carlos, príncipe de Viana pero no se consolidó por la férrea oposición del rey Juan II de Aragón, padre de Fernando.

-¡Esto es inaudito!-exclamó el rey de Aragón cuando visitó Castilla en cuanto supo del rompimiento del compromiso- ¡Vuestro padre la ha comprometido con mi hijo!

-Pero ahora yo soy el rey de Castilla y yo digo que mi hermanastra se casará con el príncipe Carlos-le respondió Enrique. Juan estaba completamente furioso.

Mientras ambos reyes discutían, afuera de la habitación se encontraba Fernando, todo un príncipe de tan solo nueve años. Él esperaba pacientemente a que su padre arreglara el mal entendido para poder volver a su reino. Se asomó por uno de los ventanales para ver el jardín del palacio.

Antonio e Isabel bailaban descalzos en el pasto, la niña traía un vaporoso abanico a juego con su vaporoso vestido. Daba vueltas en el pasto antes de caer en los brazos del castaño cuando de pronto, dirigió su mirada hacia el príncipe. En cuanto las miradas de ambos niños se encontraron, un suave sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la menor.

El ojiverde notó que la princesa había dejado de bailar y su mirada se dirigió hacia Fernando antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia la rubia. Cuando notó el sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas, un sentimiento desconocido invadió su ser. Era una combinación de enojo, miedo, tristeza y frustración. España estaba celoso.

-Isabel, querida, ven…-se apresuró el mayor a interponerse entre ambos príncipes para llevarse a la niña lejos de ahí.

-Antonio… ¿quién es él?-preguntó ella inocentemente tratando de ver de nuevo al joven Fernando, lo que causó más enojo en el castaño que le restó importancia. Sobre su cadáver, alguien se atrevería a quitarle a su adorada Isabel.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar

Piero- Que bueno que te agradó... y no pienso comprarte otro teclado jeje para la próxima ten listo tu pañuelo

LadyLoba- Oh no llores jeje sorry y si, puse a Lisa jeje

Sofía-Gracias por leer y si, tienes toda la razón


	5. Celos asesinos

Después de que se declinó el matrimonio de Isabel con el príncipe Carlos de Viena, su hermanastro Enrique trató de casarla con el rey Juan II de Aragón, quien era su primo segundo y casi 20 años mayor que ella.

-Oh Antonio, ¿qué voy a hacer?-le preguntó la chica de 13 años muy preocupada por el intento de compromiso- Él es muchísimo más grande que yo…

-No temáis Isabel-le aseguró el español abrazándola- yo te apoyaré, no te casarás con él… -"ni con nadie" pensó-

En 1464, el Rey Enrique los reunió en el Monasterio de Guadalupe.

-No pensé que la princesa fuera tan hermosa-dijo Juan besando la mano de la joven mientras España imaginaba lo lindo que sería cortarle la cabeza con su alabarda.

-Le ruego me disculpe, Rey Juan II, pero no tengo ningún deseo en casarme con usted-dijo la chica firmemente

-¿Y por qué no queréis?-preguntó el hombre muy confundido

-Porque sois 20 años mayor que yo así que me niego rotundamente-dijo la princesa antes de dar media vuelta para marcharme

-Pero… ¡No podéis rechazarme!-exclamó Juan II estirando el brazo para tomar la mano de la joven cuando de pronto, una afilada cuchilla se atravesó en su camino

-Ella dijo que no…-murmuró Antonio con voz de ultratumba después de haber dejado caer su alabarda para evitar que tocaran a Isabel-Largo…

Después de que el rey Juan se marchó junto con Enrique, España fue a buscar a la princesa la cual se encontraba en un balcón recordando como su hermanastro los había mandado, a su madre, hermano y a ella, a una pequeña villa llamada Arévalo tras la muerte de su padre.

Y ahora, ella y su hermano llevaban tres años en Segovia, lugar donde se emplazaba la Corte, por estar cercano el nacimiento de la hija de Enrique IV, doña Juana de Castilla a quien pronto los enemigos del rey la apodaron Juana "la Beltraneja", propagando el rumor de que el padre era Beltrán de la Cueva, un importante noble y político del rey Enrique.

-Isabel-la llamó el español- ¿Qué os sucede? ¿Os encontráis bien?

-No, estoy preocupada por Alfonso-dijo ella muy preocupada pues una parte de los nobles se enfrentó al rey Enrique, formó un bando alrededor de Alfonso que en ese entonces solo tenía 12 años y lo proclamaron rey en un territorio llamado Ávila

-Él estará bien-dijo el ojiverde con una suave sonrisa- Ahora deberías estar feliz porque ya no estás comprometida…

Pero la felicidad del la princesa y de España no duró mucho, pues dos años después, cuando Isabel cumplió los 16 años, la comprometieron nuevamente.

-Te casaréis con Pedro Girón-le anunció Enrique IV a su hermanastra una tarde de 1467. Antonio saltó al escuchar la noticia y un odio irracional se formó en su ser

-Pero, el maestre de Calatrava tiene 43 años-refutó la joven molesta

-Sí, lo sé Isabel-dijo el rey con una sonrisa de superioridad- Pero ya rechazasteis a un pretendiente, no podéis oponerte a los deseos de tu rey por segunda ocasión. Te casareis con don Pedro y no hay opción.

Por más que trató de persuadirlo, el rey de Castilla no cedió por lo que Isabel se deprimió terriblemente. El español odiaba verla así.

-No quiero casarme-lloriqueó la joven abrazada al castaño- me lleva casi 30 años

-Lo sé, pero no temas querida-dijo Antonio acariciando su cabello- No te casarás con él, os lo prometo.

Esa noche, España tomó uno de los caballos más rápidos del reino y comenzó a galopar hacia Calatrava, sabía que el prometido de la princesa iba a viajar esa noche para encontrarse con ella a la mañana siguiente. Pero él iba a evitarlo.

La noche del 2 de mayo de 1466, Pedro Girón comenzó su viaje a Madrid para encontrarse con su prometida al frente de un ejército de 3,000 hombres.

-Oh os aseguro que la princesa es muy hermosa-le estaba comentando uno de sus leales consejeros- Yo la he visto y es sumamente atractiva.

-Vaya, me alegro, no puedo esperar para tenerla en mis manos-dijo el ex maestre cuando de pronto, una serie de sonidos los alertó, eran como rasgueos y gritos-¿Qué ocurre?

Cuando apartó las cortinas de su carruaje, una escena horrorosa se mostró ante sus ojos. Muchos de sus soldados yacían en el suelo, muertos o mutilados, los caballos habían huido asustados junto con sus jinetes. Unos pocos seguían tratando de detener a un demonio que agitaba una alabarda como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. De pronto, el hombre de cabello castaño cayó al lado del carruaje y le apuntó al noble.

-¿Pedro Girón?-preguntó y el hombre aterrorizado asintió- Nunca conocerá a Isabel… ella es mía…-y con un rápido movimiento de manos, Girón cayó muerto.

A la mañana siguiente corrían los rumores por Madrid, le informaron al rey Enrique que el prometido de su hermanastra había muerto "por causas desconocidas". Esto afectaba los intereses del Rey de Castilla y le daba poder al pequeño Alfonso, pero desgraciadamente, el pequeño murió poco después.

A los 17 años, tres pretendientes buscaron la mano de Isabel: El rey Alfonso V de Portugal, relación que convenía a Enrique IV, el duque de Berri, hermano del rey de Francia y el tercero era nada más y nada menos que Fernando de Aragón.

Isabel negó al rey de Portugal por su edad. Antonio le sonrió burlonamente a su hermano cuando se les comunicó la noticia. Se ocupó también en rechazar al hermano de Luis XI de Francia, pero no fue necesario ya que el duque murió por "causas no esclarecidas" antes de conocer a la novia.

-Ahora el único problema es Fernando-se dijo el ojiverde mientras limpiaba la sangre francesa de su alabarda-Debo des hacerme de ese "niño bonito".

Sin embargo era una batalla perdida ya que el gallardo príncipe había cautivado su corazón y era el preferido de su pueblo. Juan II de Aragón trató de arreglar el matrimonio secreto de su hijo con Isabel pero Enrique, furioso por la predilección de su hermanastra, la amenazó con recluirla en prisión.

-Antonio… ¿qué voy a hacer?-preguntó Isabel asustada por la amenaza

-Isabel ¿de verdad vale la pena arriesgarte por ese?-preguntó él muy triste

-Claro que sí, lo amo-dijo ella cual joven enamorada sin darse cuenta de que rompía en pedazos el corazón del español- él es todo lo que he soñado…

Porque el amor no correspondido es quizás el amor más cruel de todos, es aquel que prácticamente mata a sus víctimas. El que ha orillado a miles de personas al suicidio desde el inicio de los tiempos pero ¿qué hacer cuando no puedes morir? ¿Qué hacer cuando la persona que mas amas puede ser feliz con alguien que no eres tú y depende de ti para lograrlo? "Si amas algo, déjalo ir" pero para Antonio no era solo dejarla ir, era ayudarla a casarse con alguien más. A ser feliz con alguien más. Si hubiera sido humano, se había lanzado de un balcón para acabar con el sufrimiento, pero él era una nación y ahora tenía que ayudar a su princesa.

-Isabel, te juro que te casarás con él-dijo derrotado-Aunque sea lo último que haga

* * *

Gracias por leer y gracias por sus comentarios

Nymeria-Ya viste que si pueden subir más de lo normal.

Piero-Es un celoso asesino, ya lleva dos y pudo haber eliminado fácil a otro dos.

LadyLoba-Uy "celosillo"? Celosote jeje y si, piensé en ChibiMéxico cuando escribí de ChibiIsabel

No olviden comentar


	6. La promesa

-Sólo tenemos un problema querida-le dijo el español haciendo una mueca de dolor al decir la última palabra-Fernando y vos sois primos segundos por lo tanto no podéis casarse.

Esa resolución rompió en pedazos la alegría de la chica que miró a la nación de manera suplicante

-¿No hay una forma de que podamos casarnos?-preguntó ella al borde del llanto. Esto iba contra todo lo que Antonio deseaba, él quería decirle que no había forma y mantenerla soltera para siempre pero… había hecho un juramento, una promesa

-Si hay una manera…-dijo finalmente sintiéndose miserable-Si hablamos con el Papa, el podría darles una bula que anularía la consanguinidad…

Y de esta manera, le enviaron una carta al Vaticano, esperando que se pudiera lograr lo que Antonio planeaba pero el Papa no firmó el documento temeroso de las posibles consecuencias negativas debido a la enemistad de los reinos de Castilla, Portugal y Francia, todos ellos involucrados en negociaciones para desposar a la princesa con otro pretendiente.

-¡Ella se casará con Fernando de Aragón!-exclamó España fulminando a su hermano y al francés con la mirada

-Pero mon ami, mi rey puede mantenerla contenta-comenzó el ojiazul-tengo muchas riquezas y…-pero se calló cuando la alabarda le pasó por la garganta.

-Antonio, estás actuando mal-le dijo João negando con la cabeza- ¡Es sólo una humana, idiota!

-¡No me interesa, ella se casará con Fernando aunque sea lo último que haga!-exclamó saliendo de la habitación hecho una furia pero conteniendo el llanto, cada vez le era más difícil cumplir su promesa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que el Papa no aceptó firmar?-preguntó Isabel preocupada

-No temáis Isabel… tengo un plan B-le dijo el ojiverde

Antonio falsificó una supuesta bula emitida en junio de 1464 por el anterior Papa, Pío II, a favor de Fernando, en la que se le permitía contraer matrimonio con cualquier princesa con la que le uniera un lazo de consanguinidad de hasta tercer grado. Isabel aceptó gustosa y se firmaron las capitulaciones matrimoniales de Cervera, el 5 de marzo de 1469.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-exclamó ella abrazando al castaño que fingió una sonrisa para ocultar su profunda tristeza. ¿Cuánto más tendría que machacar su corazón para hacerla feliz?

Enrique, furioso por la predilección de su hermana, la amenazó con recluirla en prisión. Ella, temerosa de que el rey la encerrara, huyó a su ciudad natal con ayuda de Antonio.

Una vez ahí, les llegó una carta desde Aragón en la cual Fernando había firmado las capitulaciones matrimoniales y le había enviado a su prometida una gargantilla de rubíes. El castaño ardía de celos al ver a la joven tan risueña y enamorada

Cuando los espías de Enrique IV le llevaron la noticia del pacto de matrimonio, acordonó la frontera y dio orden a sus tropas de capturar al pretendiente aragonés en cuanto pusiese los pies en Castilla.

-Ahora ¿cómo vamos a evitar que capturen a Fernando?-preguntó ella a lo que el ojiverde respondió con una suave y triste sonrisa pues ya tenía todo planeado, le había enviado una carta en secreto indicándole que se vistiera como campesino.

De esta manera, ningún soldado le prestó la más mínima atención a un arriero de cara sucia y mal trajeado que cruzó la frontera cierta mañana al frente de una caravana de mercaderes.

España recibió a Fernando para llevarlo con Isabel. Lo estudió como rival en el camino, para ser un humano era bastante educado y caballeroso pero eso era obvio pues era un príncipe sin embargo no podía verlo como otra cosa que no fuera un ser muy irritante que merecía morir.

En el viaje, estuvo fantaseando con cortar la cabeza del príncipe de Aragón de un solo tajo y dejarlo como recordatorio para todos los pretendientes de Isabel pero sabía que ella confiaba en él y no podía fallarle.

Cuando el aragonés se encontró con su novia por primera vez en Valladolid, era otra vez todo lo que ella había soñado: marcial, galante, guapo, caballeroso y de mirada imponente. La ira y el dolor carcomían al español al observar un brillo peculiar en la mirada de su princesa cada vez que ella miraba a Fernando, era un brillo que nunca le dedicaría a él.

Poco después, un día antes de la boda, Antonio no podía aguantarlo más, los había estado observando mientras planeaban el evento, sonrisas por aquí, sonrojos por allá, todos esos pequeños gestos entre los amantes destrozaban su corazón pero sus celos tocaron su punto más alto cuando se dio cuenta de que esa era la última noche de Isabel siendo… virgen…

La ira, el miedo, los celos y la desesperación se apoderaron del ojiverde nublando su mente y bramando el asesinato del príncipe por lo que a la media noche, se levantó de la cama y tomando su alabarda se dirigió a la habitación de Fernando.

La puerta se abrió en silencio, el joven estaba profundamente dormido y completamente vulnerable. Todo era tan fácil que sólo bastaba un movimiento de brazos y la boda se transformaría en un funeral.

Levantó la alabarda en completo silencio, disfrutando con una sonrisa maniática el momento esperando terminar con el último pretendiente de su princesa. Estaba listo para acabar con ese odioso y perfecto príncipe, lo había esperado desde el primer momento en que ese chiquillo se atrevió a posar la mirada en su pequeña.

Su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada demostrando lo mucho que disfrutaba la situación cuando de pronto una imagen atacó su mente. Era Isabel, con ese brillo peculiar en la mirada, protegiendo al durmiente aragonés. Si lo asesinaba, era como asesinarla a ella… no… no podía hacerlo…

Era incapaz de hacerle daño a la joven enamorada. Debía aceptar que el corazón de la chica no le pertenecía. Éste le pertenecía al príncipe de Aragón y nada de lo que hiciera podría cambiar eso. Antonio bajó el arma en una silenciosa y completa rendición. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Finalmente, el 19 de octubre de 1469, Isabel de Castilla y Fernando de Aragón contrajeron matrimonio. Fue un evento fue muy privado, solo asistieron un par de nobles. Todos estaban de fiesta, excepto el castaño que no había podido evitar que un par de lágrimas lo traicionaran cuando la vio con el vestido de novia. Ella creía que España lloraba de felicidad por lo que lo abrazó encantada por última vez antes de caminar hacia el altar.

En la fiesta posterior a la boda, Isabel estaba radiante, tenía de esposo al hombre del que ella se había enamorado y todo era gracias a su fiel consejero.

-Quiero hacer un brindis por Antonio Fernández Carriedo-dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Sin el cual, esto no sería posible…

Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron por él. El español se limitó a levantar la copa y a poner una triste sonrisa en sus labios. Lo había perdido todo…

El matrimonio le costó a Isabel el enfrentamiento con su hermanastro. En 1471, el papa Sixto IV envió al cardenal Rodrigo de Borja a España como legado papal para arreglar diversos asuntos políticos en la península, entre ellos, el enlace de los príncipes. Con él trajo la Bula de Simancas, que dispensaba de consanguinidad a los recién casados de manera oficial.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	7. Por siempre tu recuerdo

Al morir Enrique IV, Isabel se proclamó Reina de Castilla el 13 de diciembre de 1474 lo que provocó que estallara la Guerra de Sucesión Castellana entre los partidarios de Isabel y los de su sobrina Juana. A pesar de que sabía que Antonio se iba a levantar para apoyar a la joven, a Joao no le importó atacarla ya que él había visto con sus propios ojos como el español se había desmoronado después de la boda

-¡No puedo creer que sigas defendiéndola, Tonio!-exclamó el portugués cansado y herido- ¡Entendedlo! ¡Ella no os ama y nunca lo hizo!

-Ya lo sé…-dijo el menor secándose las lágrimas-Pero yo aún la amo e iré hasta el fin del mundo por ella-y dicho esto, embistió a su hermano, tirándolo al suelo.

El tratado de Alcacovas puso fin a la contienda, reconociendo a Isabel y a Fernando como reyes de Castilla a cambio de ciertas concesiones a Portugal.

Y a pesar de que él sabía que ya no tenía la obligación de hacerlo, estuvo al lado de la Reina Isabel en todos y cada uno de los momentos importantes de su vida. Recordaba con dolor cuando nació la primogénita de los reyes

-Mira Antonio-dijo la Reina mostrándole a una pequeña recién nacida

-Vaya, se parece mucho a vos-comentó el ojiverde con un dejo de nostalgia-¿Cómo la llamarás?

-Isabel-dijo ella con una suave sonrisa- porque se parece mucho a mí…

Recordaba también como había cabalgado por un día completo en el año de 1476 cuando hubo un motín en el Alcázar donde vivía la infanta Isabel. Los pueblerinos se habían levantado en armas y habían amenazado con incendiar el lugar lo que alertó el instinto materno de la reina

-Antonio…-le había dicho angustiada- la pequeña Isabel está en peligro…

Y sin preguntar nada, el español preparó los caballos y se dirigieron hacia el Alcázar, viajaron toda la noche sin dormir y sin comer hasta que llegaron al lugar en conflicto donde la firme reina logró la paz con los pueblerinos.

También recordaba todas las campañas militares en las que había acompañado a los dos monarcas. Isabel era una gran estratega y estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por sus esposos y por su esposo. Pero a diferencia de Juana de Arco, con quien rápidamente la compararon, ella no luchaba por él, por España.

El verla cada día sin poder revelar sus sentimientos, el ayudarla incondicionalmente, el valorar cada uno de los latidos de ese corazón humano que cada día se marchitaba era más de lo que el castaño podía resistir. Cada noche trataba de suicidarse recordando en cada falla que él era una nación y que por más que se cortara las muñecas, lo único que ganaba era tener que limpiar su sangre después.

De igual manera, recordó a ese marino genovés que una vez se presentó en el palacio. Él estaba agotado por no haber podido dormir en toda la noche por lo que no le prestó atención a los disparatajos que decía ese hombre acerca de que la tierra era redonda y que si viajaba hacia el horizonte llegaría a la india.

-Ya es suficiente-le murmuró a su reina- échenselo al perro… ¡el siguiente!

-Espera Antonio, su idea no suena nada mal…-comentó Isabel que había quedado encantada con la explicación del joven Colón-Contadme más Cristóbal…

-Con gusto, mi reina-dijo el navegante ganándose un gruñido de desaprobación de la nación- Si observáis este mapa que tracé, podréis ver la ruta que debemos seguir para encontrar la India.

-Querida, por favor no hagáis caso a este demente-dijo Fernando a su lado-Además no hay dinero para financiar algo así…

Pero nada de lo que le dijeran podía hacerla desistir, ella y Cristóbal Colón hicieron click en el momento en que se vieron y fue ello lo que la llevó a dar sus joyas personales por el proyecto del navegante. Eso frustró a Antonio en sobre manera cuando ella comenzó a ponerle más atención a las cartas del genovés que a él. La reina siempre hablaba de los viajes de "su" explorador mientras el ojiverde apretaba los dientes, furioso.

Todo ese dolor y odio hacia todo lo que atentara contra él, lo volvió oscuro y frío. Portugal notó que algo extraño le pasaba a su hermano cuando lo vio vestido de negro durante muchos días pues sabía que el español odiaba ese color

-¿Y ahora que os pasa?-preguntó incómodo en uno de sus viajes. La alegría que siempre destilaba el menor había desaparecido, ahora solo había odio y rencor- ¿Qué traes ahí?-señaló un látigo que traía en la mano

-Oh ¿esto?-preguntó mirando el artefacto inexpresivo- Es para una buena causa, he estado haciendo algunos inventos en mi tiempo libre, ya no duermo…-unas horribles ojeras se encontraban instaladas debajo de sus ojos verdes sin vida-quizás algún día pueda enseñártelos, los llamo tiernamente "el potro" "el toro" y mi querida "doncella de hierro"…

-Tonio m-me estas asustando-Joao no sabía de qué hablaba el español pero el tono cruel en el que los mencionó le puso los pelos de punta

España fundó la Santa Inquisición en 1480. Había encontrado la manera de descargar todas las frustraciones y dolores que lo habían desgarrado por tantos años. Todo el rencor a los humanos y el odio al amor lo habían corrompido.

Se pasaba su tiempo libre interrogando y torturando prisioneros buscando "liberarlos" del pecado por medio del dolor. El escuchar los gritos de dolor de los torturados se había vuelto algo cotidiano para él

-¿Oh… te duele?-preguntó burlonamente a un hombre que se encontraba en el potro- Vos no sabeís lo que es el dolor…-un grito acompañó su afirmación- No sabes lo que es desear la muerte en carne propia y el que nadie pueda cumplirlo-un grito más desgarró el silencio- Vosotros los humanos lo tienen todo tan fácil… no saben lo que es morir cada día sin morir…

Isabel estaba consternada por el aura oscura que se había instalado en su nación, por más que ella hablara con él, no podía hacer nada para que el español sonriera una vez más. Y todo fue de mal en peor en los últimos días de vida de la Reina.

Una serie de desgracias azotaron a la familia real. Murió el único hijo varón de Isabel, murió su primogénita y su nieto Miguel, la locura de su hija Juana, y la depresión de su hija Catalina cuando murió su esposo. Todo eso hizo enfermar gravemente a la gran Isabel de Castilla.

Antonio viajó a Castilla después de 6 años de haber estado viajando por todo el país purgando el pecado de su pueblo. En cuanto la vio en el lecho, completamente enferma y decrepita supo que había hacho mal en dejarla a su suerte. A pesar de todo, aun la amaba con cada partícula de su ser.

-Isabel… mi adorada Isabel…-murmuró él tomando una de sus delicadas manos llenas de arrugas y se arrodilló a su lado. Cientos de lágrimas abandonaron los ojos verdes de la nación-Perdonadme por dejaros sola tanto tiempo… yo… yo…

-Está bien, Antonio…-murmuró ella formando una suave sonrisa- Esperaba verte antes de que algo me pasara y Dios me llamase a su lado-la reina moribunda puso una mano en la mejilla de su nación- Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, gracias de verdad, si no fuera por ti, mi vida no hubiera sido feliz…

-No hay de que…-murmuró él secándose las lágrimas. La reina le sonrió una última vez al español antes de que la vida escapara de su cuerpo con un suave suspiro- ¿Isabel? ¿ISABEL? ¡¿ISABEL?!

España comenzó a llorar de nuevo aun con la mano de la reina entre las suyas. Nunca le había podido confesar su amor, nunca la iba a olvidar ya que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Siempre es el más arrebatador, el más poderoso y el que más duele…

Ella era la luz que iluminaba su camino, quien lo mantenía lejos de las sombras pero ahora que ella no estaba, las sombras se lo tragaron dando inicio a la Edad Media en España.

El amor no correspondido es el más cruel de todos los tipos de amor, es el que prácticamente mata a sus víctimas pero para una nación que no puede morir, es una transformación, una que ensombrece el semblante y mata el corazón hasta que un nuevo cambio haga renacer ese amor perdido.

Y España no volvió a ver la luz durante mucho… mucho tiempo…

* * *

Y aquí se termina la segunda historia. Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar. No se preocupen, el próximo país si tuvo un amor correspondido, demasiado tal vez... ¿Quién será?


	8. A Royal love

"The love that lasts the longest is the love that can never be."

("El amor que más dura es el amor que no puede ser)

S. Maugh

Suspiró, una fuerte migraña golpeaba su mente. Los últimos años no habían sido nada sencillos, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo y para una nación que ya tenía más de 1000 años de existir, 40 años parecían 40 minutos. Y los peores "40 minutos" de su vida habían comenzado con los caprichos de su rey Enrique VIII

Bloody hell! Cómo odiaba a ese hombre, qué bueno que se había muerto porque en más de una ocasión había pensado en asesinarlo él mismo con tal de tener un poco de paz. Aún no sabía si existía alguna clase de castigo si un país o en su caso, una personificación de un país, asesinaba a su monarca.

Lo bueno es que el molesto rey había muerto porque cada capricho que tenía añadía una nueva punzada de dolor a su cabeza, después de todo, por su culpa había visto desfilar a una reina tras otra al patíbulo solo porque el consentido rey quería tener un hijo varón y sus pobres reinas sólo habían podido darle niñas.

Finalmente había visto pasar a la última, Ana Bolena, una joven bastante atractiva que, al igual que sus predecesoras, había dado a luz a otra hija de Enrique VII. Elizabeth era una niña de delicada figura, finos rasgos faciales y un hermoso cabello pelirrojo, heredado directamente de su padre.

Recordaba haberla visto durmiendo en alguna ocasión en los brazos de su madre antes de que la pequeña criatura perdiera a su progenitora a la edad de tres años. Una vez que Ana Bolena murió, el rey declaró ilegítima a la pequeña Elizabeth, desde entonces, él no la había vuelto a ver pues la exiliaron del palacio.

Hasta donde supo, la última esposa del rey, Catalina Parr, logró que ella y su padre se reconciliaran. Los problemas personales de la familia real lo tenían sin cuidado, pero dado que él vivía en el palacio se enteraba de todo, desde la muerte del rey, lo cual fue un gran alivio.

El palacio se había vestido de luto con listones negros, pero esa no fue la única defunción de la familia reinante pues poco después murió el príncipe Eduardo, el futuro heredero de la corona de Inglaterra. El niño de tan solo 15 años murió en 1553. Eso había pasado hacía apenas dos meses.

Un toque de trompeta le indicó que ya habían llegado. Se miró al espejo una vez más para verificar que su atuendo estuviera perfecto. Unos ojos esmeraldas le devolvieron la mirada desde el espejo debajo de unas pobladas cejas que resaltaban aunque estuvieran semi cubiertas por un montón de despeinado cabello rubio.

Frente a él podía ver a un joven de 20 años aunque en realidad fuera a cumplir más de 1000 años. Suspiró y se asomó por la ventana de uno de los balcones del Palacio de Placentia. A lo lejos se veía una fiesta en todo lo alto en las calles de Londres dándole la bienvenida a la próxima reina, María Tudor, media hermana de Elizabeth. Una melena pelirroja entre la multitud llamó su atención, al parecer la joven también había llegado.

Salió de la habitación y bajó elegantemente las escaleras para llegar al salón principal. Ahí esperaría a la futura reina y a su media hermana. Esperaba que ella no fuera un dolor de cabeza como lo habían sido sus predecesores. Él, siendo Inglaterra, necesitaba algo de paz y tranquilidad.

Después de un rato las puertas se abrieron y con toda la calma del mundo entraron la futura reina María y la princesa Elizabeth. Los grandes y expresivos ojos de la pelirroja se encontraron con los ojos esmeraldas de la nación y todo pareció ir más despacio. El corazón de Arthur se detuvo por un momento para reanudar su movimiento siguiendo un ritmo desigual haciendo que las pálidas mejillas del rubio se tiñeran de rojo. Las palabras de María le llegaban en cámara lenta.

-Who are you?-preguntó la futura reina viendo a la nación confundida y molesta por no ser el centro de atención como había pasado afuera del palacio. Sin embargo, Arthur no la miró, seguía admirando cada uno de los suaves mechones pelirrojos de Elizabeth que caían delicadamente sobre su hermoso rostro.

-Oh your Majesty…-dijo uno de los consejeros- Él es Sir Arthur Kirkland… Mr. England…

-Bien, Sir Arthur, es un placer conocerlo-dijo María- Debo decir que es bien parecido creo que…

Mientras la futura reina parloteaba, la nación no podría dejar de observar a la princesa. Parecía que el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor, lo único que existía era la joven Elizabeth. La princesa le mantuvo la mirada, una mirada que denotaba fuerza, valor y que lo tenía completamente hipnotizado.

Quería decirle algo a la princesa pero por más que abría la boca, ningún sonido salía de ésta. Su sonrojo fue en aumento haciendo que la joven Elizabeth riera suavemente. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes entró con una gran sonrisa

-Hola, cejotas-exclamó contento y el británico apretó los puños

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-le espetó Arthur acercándose a él- ¡Largo de mi casa!

- Pero si acabo de llegar-dijo el español algo triste- Además, esa no es manera de tratar a tu real consorte…

-¡Real consorte my-! –Exclamó furioso fulminándolo con la mirada- ¡Vete o te sacaré a patadas! Es imposible que tú seas mi pareja, ni en mis pesadillas podría creer semejante barbaridad…

-Pues si no me crees, pregúntale a tu futura reina-dijo Antonio encogiéndose de hombros y disfrutando del enojo del inglés

El inglés caminó hacia María y le preguntó acerca de su relación con España

-Oh si, olvidé decirle que voy a desposar al príncipe Felipe de España-dijo la joven con una sonrisa enamorada que heló la sangre del inglés que retrocedió horrorizado llevando una mano a su boca.

-No… no pueden estar hablando enserio… -miró al castaño que platicaba animadamente con la princesa Isabel. Inmediatamente una ira inexplicable se apoderó del rubio que se apresuró a interrumpir la plática entre la nación y la joven pelirroja-Carriedo, necesitamos hablar…

-¿Ah? Claro, si se trata sobre qué lado de la cama voy a dormir, yo prefiero el lado derecho-dijo alegremente pues nunca perdía su sonrisa mientras lo acompañaba a un pequeño balcón- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Listen to me, no pienso casarme contigo understood?-le espetó firmemente- Y haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para evitar la boda

-Bien, ahora escúchame tu, yo tampoco pienso casarme contigo, pero debido a que soy más fuerte que tu, creo que deberías agradecer la situación-dijo Antonio dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro- Bueno, solo vine a darle un regalo a la futura esposa de mi príncipe y me iré…

El castaño volvió a entrar a la sala mientras Arthur estaba echando chispas de pura rabia. España se acercó a María y le entregó una caja forrada en terciopelo rojo en cuyo interior había un costoso collar de oro con una flor.

-Es un regalo de Su Majestad, El Príncipe Felipe futuro rey Felipe II de España que espera con ansias la boda con Su Majestad, la princesa María de Inglaterra-recitó el español solemnemente mirando de reojo al inglés que se limitó a desearle una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Thanks, mr…-comenzó la joven más ella no conocía al castaño por lo que, haciendo una reverencia, éste se presentó.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo, a su servicio-le besó la mano delicadamente- Soy el Imperio Español…

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


End file.
